Whisper
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked, shuffling uncomfortably. “That you'll be with me until the end of time and finally admit to your undying—” Sakura paused for a moment, realizing the word she left off at. “—er...eternal love for me.”


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_1!_

-

-

-

-

Whisper to me.

One last time.

Say that you love me.

_Whisper_ that you love me

Whisper my name when you get scared.

I'll save you.

I'll find you.

I promise.

I promise.

_I..._

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

_...Promise._

"Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

If you were to find out that someone you loved met a dead-end.

What would you do?

Just how scared would you really be?

* * *

**W H I S P E R**

_(...Catch me as I fall.)_

* * *

_I'm..._

_-_

_-_

A muffled groan escaped the Uchiha's lips while he planted an uneasy hand against the doorway to the large room. Letting his midnight eyes drift into an easy close, he finally managed to rid himself of the upcoming urge to vomit.

"What the _hell_?" He whispered under his breath.

Slowly, his tongue licked his bottom parched lip. Sasuke let go of his tight grip that was still holding onto the woodwork as he made his way towards his bed.

He reluctantly passed the small mirror Sakura had forgotten on his desk.

And, somehow, he wasn't too surprised to see how his mouth had finally succumbed to the red liquid.

"_Shit_." Sasuke growled.

His hand quickly delved into his deep pocket. After a few seconds of groping for the small cylindrical object, he was successful. He took out his right hand and unclenched his fist.

Inside laid a rather large, orange pill.

Stumbling gracelessly to the nightstand next to his bed, Sasuke managed to grab the small glass of water that sat on top.

He took a sip, tossed the pill into his mouth without a second thought, and swallowed.

It was as though the pill had drained him of the little energy had managed to keep.

Sasuke took a deep sigh of annoyance and let himself fall with a soft '_thud_' onto his bed. Laying his head against the soft—_strawberry_ scented—pillow, his obsidian orbs began to stare blankly at the wall to his right.

Slowly—_oh so slowly_—his eyes lulled to a close.

("_No_!")

For a series of seconds, the Uchiha began coughing uncontrollably...

"Saku—"

...but soon enough, he had reluctantly fallen adrift into a deep sleep.

_Sleep._

Well and dreaming.

_Dreaming._

That fairytale.

_That fairytale._

_That..._

(gone. gone. gone.)

_...Sakura._

"—ra."

-

-

-

-

_2!_

_-_

_-_

"What happened?!" Sakura screamed at the blond headed man, pushing him with brute force against the closet wall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement. It was just a bunch of words that came out of her moth, a bunch of words that hinted she didn't want to believe.

"W-What...?" Her tone wavered.

Emerald eyes finally opened to look him in the eyes. She continued to shake Naruto by the shoulders, as Naruto tried to keep himself from crying as well.

Tears.

Dead.

_Empty_.

Naruto looked down solemnly, either to refrain from crying or because he could meet her eyes—she determined both.

She was shuddering, breaking, even..._dying_.

Dying.

Before his very eyes.

_Just like—_

Naruto's usual bright cerulean orbs were dull, shut-off, sad, lost, _scared_.

He just lost his teammate. His best friend. His brother.

His brother.

Her lover.

Him.

—_Sasuke._

Since Sasuke's final disappearance from home, both he and Sakura were gradually depleting—

(their smiles, their laughs, their confidence.)

—because they've now lost a part of themselves.

He left.

He left them. He left Konoha.

He left the world.

Sakura was taking the brunt of the matter, the harshest toll of the disease. And to Naruto, it was like losing another part of him.

(Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.)

The disease was common, but not usually this severe—the one that Sakura had, that is.

_Heartbreak._

(three times now?)

But, he never even thought about it, he never could imagine it. Someone dying.

Sasuke dying.

"Teenagers..." Sakura mumbled, her body beginning to lean into towards Naruto's chest. The man finally brought her into a tight hug to keep her from attacking him, hurting herself, and to keep her _alive._

"...they aren't suppose to die!" She muffled into his orange and black jacket.

"They aren't..." Naruto reiterated, agreed.

_They can't..._

"It isn't fair." Sakura cried, she shook her head back and forth, while the rest of her body trembled uncontrollably. "It isn't fair. It isn't fair. It isn't fair—"

Naruto would have tried to comfort her, if he knew how to. But really, what was there to say?

_'I'm sorry you're lover died.'_

_'Aw, don't worry. He was bitchy anyways.'_

_'It's OK.'_

Yeah. It's OK. That _always _worked.

"In time..." Naruto finally said after a long, weary sigh.

"... In time."

"H-huh?" Sakura whimpered, dumbfounded. That was the first time, she didn't quite understand what Naruto meant.

-

-

-

_Tick—_

—_Tick—_

The clock's long hand slowly ticked with the passing time.

As life passed by.

—_Tick—_

As _his_ life continued to tick the same way.

(away.)

It would_ tick, tick, tick_ and you'd never know when that ticking would just_..._

—_Tick._

_..._stop.

-

-

"Sakura..."

(tick. tick. tick.)

His voice permeated the small white room. The words seemed to ring inside Sakura's ears and she never wanted it to stop.

(him to stop.)

She didn't want to live a day where he couldn't saying her name, where he couldn't stop and muse on what to say next, and especially to never ever—

(ever. ever. ever.)

—stop ticking.

Her name was the first word Sasuke had spoken since the moment he had requested for the two of them to be alone.

Sakura's gaze slowly rose until she hesitantly met his.

A deep onyx met a stunning emerald.

(such a clash of colors—it would never work anyways.)

Sasuke fell into those green eyes.

Those emerald pools of emotions.

(something he never quite accomplished.)

You could just get lost in them.

(or drown.)

The slightest quirk tugged at the corner of his lips, the closest thing he could get to emotions—yet, it soon faded.

Sasuke sent inward growl of annoyance to whatever power controlled life.

Whatever did. It were showing him wrath for murder.

(murder of kin. murder of the innocent. murder of [her] true happiness.)

Even being restraint to merely a bed, the Uchiha couldn't be kept from being an asshole.

Sasuke cocked a brow and Sakura took notice by giving him a questioning glance.

But, maybe... Sasuke took the thought, maybe it was all his imagination. Maybe, he was dreaming. Maybe... Just, maybe...

(Maybe, maybe...)

Sasuke was that type of person to dream.

_To imagine_.

But... maybes usually resulted in a definite '_no' _or '_the day when Jaraiya jumps out of the closet__._'

Sighing, Sasuke scrunched his eyes and brought his mind away from the tangent he started at.

(reality set in once again.)

Everything _wasn't _fine.

He _wasn't_ dreaming.

And this sure as hell,_ wasn't _a fairytale.

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked, his head shuffling against the uncomfortable hospital pillow.

"Sasuke-kun... Be honest." She grinned. Her right hand raised up and stroked his cool cheek. In response, the Uchiha flinched at the contact—unused to such a loving touch—and almost tried to smack her hand away.

(he restrained his urge to shy away from her touch.)

His name, it rolled off her tongue with such fluency, such _perfection_.

Sakura smiled and laughed. "That you'll be with me until the end of time and you finally admit to your undying—" Sakura paused for a moment, realizing the word she left off at. "—er..._eternal_ love for me."

Her voice was so sweet, so beautiful.

So _innocent._

Sasuke blinked hiding his amusement—Sakura was too blissfully ignorant for her own good.

Her fingers that were still stroking his cheek, moved and ruffled his hair. Before he could scowl at her for her ridiculous antics, she spoke.

"Your hair is really stupid looking."

Taking a moment to comprehend that Sakura just insulted him, Sasuke feigned hurt. Snidely, he then remarked, "Says the girl with _pink _hair."

Everything really _had _changed.

(even though he would hate to admit it, even him.)

He had never actually expected to return to Konoha. To be completely honest, he had never expected to even speak another word to Sakura, less even spare a (second) glance.

Yet, fate has an awkward way of putting things.

Meaning: shit happens.

So, no matter how odd it would sound, when he came back (may he add: unwillingly) he had changed.

(no matter how abnorm, unlikely, unjustified, un-_something_!)

Sasuke was just different.

(ish.)

Don't get it wrong though. Not right away did he have an epiphany; moreover, as time passed by did he begin some spontaneous phase of change (once again, unwillingly).

Maybe his surroundings, maybe he matured.

Sasuke had became a man (and not in the normal definition of screaming, 'I HAD SEX!').

He learned to realize the important things in life.

Values.

Morals. (eh. well, protecting the innocent—Sakura.)

Naruto...

Sakura.

Kakashi...

Sakura.

Other...er..."_acquaintances"_...

Sakura.

Tomatoes...

_Sakura._

In all, Sasuke had grown closer to (the reunited) Team 7—closer than ever before, than he ever thought he could have been. Maybe, it was in the (unwilling) return from his vengeance, when he actually realized he didn't have much else to do.

(a second chance?)

His second chance to learn how to _care._

There was no more angst this and angst that. Just an all natural well-being of looking towards the future and leaving the past behind him. Even if he couldn't forget everything that had happened to him, he could try to set those memories aside.

Well, if there actually was much of a future to even look forward to.

Sakura never had learned if Sasuke ended up killing Itachi. But, to Sakura, she could care less.

Sasuke was there.

That was certainly all she ever cared for, all she ever wanted, and all she would ever need.

Sasuke softly cleared his . "I never knew how to say things—" Sasuke paused to thing of a suitable word, "—correctly."

Sakura's smile never once faltered, but her eyes averted their gaze towards the tiled flooring. "Um..."

What was he going to say?

"...You never really did." Sakura blatantly stated, an almost questioning tone loitered.

What was happening?

_Was he actually..._

Sasuke suddenly jolted up, his facial expression showing a surprising, sudden shock of pain.

Quickly, Sakura place brought her hand back onto his pale cheek, stroking it in a loving manner. Sasuke brushed her contact away and coughed violently into his right hand as his other barely managed to support his weight up.

Sakura ignored his first attempt to get rid of her and place one hand on his back helping sit him in an up-right position. The coughing stopped and Sasuke's hand opened.

In those deep onyx eyes,—

(the ones that never flaunted off any emotions.)

—Sakura saw emotion.

(shock. pain. regret. sadness. scared.)

_...scared?_

Sasuke let a frown slowly plaster onto his face. Quickly, he closed his hand into a tight fist—a quick recovery of his faltering facade.

(he hoped she wouldn't see his weakness.)

Sending a glare towards the opposite wall, Sasuke mumbled a few words under his breath.

The only word she caught was:

"Thanks."

(ironic.)

He lucked out, because all she did was smile and give a nod.

"Mmm."

"I need to tell you something, before it's..." The man seemed as though unable to find the right words to use when talking to her. "...too late?"

He could have sworn he heard Sakura's breath hitch and the hand she had on his shoulder tremble.

Minutes had passed.

_Tick—_

Sasuke closed his eyes and didn't move a muscle; he must have been thinking of a correct way to say this. The way he was posed made Sakura assume he was meditating.

His raven bangs were covering up most of his face, his dark eyes closed, his brow knit in concentration.

Sasuke's thin lips would open.

Then close.

—_Tick—_

The open.

—_Tick—_

And, close once again.

His lips seemed to whisper out these inaudible words.

—_Tick—_

Minutes had turned into an hour.

—_Tick—_

Sasuke then opened his eyes back up and stared straight at her.

(not through her.)

Those emeralds...

_Those eyes._

—_Tick._

"I..."

Waking herself out of her day dreaming daze, Sakura perked her ears and her eyes flashed in his direction.

An obvious flicker of emotion ignited.

"I...Well, I...HN...—"

Sakura laughed at his dialog and brought her hand up once more to his cheek. "I already know, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to say it."

He didn't have to say it for her to understand that he—

"—Iloveyou."

—truly did care—_love_—her.

"H-huh?"

But, she didn't get an answer.

Sasuke blinked a few times—maybe he didn't even understand what he just said. He then brought his gaze back to the white blanket which covered half of his body and let out a heavy breath.

Sakura just sat there, paralyzed head to toe in complete shocked

Sasuke actually said it.

_Iloveyou._

_Iloveyou._

_Iloveyou._

Sakura never thought in her lifetime that Sasuke would say any of those words, nor anything alone those lines.

Even after she specifically assured him he didn't have to say it.

(—iloveyou—)

Sasuke was literally out of breath, but his head raised up the slightest degree.

That's when her apple-green eyes caught the (faltering) smallest, truest smile she had ever seen on him. It may have been a short-lasting one, but she would bet her soul it had happened.

And, she would be willing to give up her life for him to do that over and over again.

(and over and over and over.)

But, that wasn't all.

"I love you... Sakura." He whispered.

(so scared.)

"...I _love_ you."

(it was though he didn't quite believe it himself.)

Sasuke hesitated and looked up to see Sakura.

The moment he captured her eyes—

"I love you."

(it was like he was admitting to a crime.)

—he reassured himself that he wasn't lying.

That's when Sakura started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke lowered his head, apparent guilt flowing through his expression. "I didn't mean to..."

But, she had already fallen onto his body, hugging his chest.

Never wanting to let go.

(never. ever. ever.)

_-_

_-_

_3!_

_-_

**(29 Days Later.)**

-

-

"So..?"

(impatience was blatantly obvious.)

"I have rechecked the diagnosis and reports." Tsunaded nodded to former student. "His body has adjusted to the medical treatments and his heartbeats have backtracked to a normal stature." Her azure eyes continued to throughly inspect the medical documents that laid inside the manila folder.

Sakura's smile was from ear to ear—complete bliss.

(so this is what they call heaven on earth.)

"He should be perfectly fine now." Tsunade reassured.

Complete happiness.

Complete safety.

Complete security.

Complete—

Complete—

_Complete... Sakura._

She stood standing directly in front of the white—

(Room NO. 1148)

—hospital door, her eyes shining with innumerable emotions.

"Sasuke should be ready in a few hours at the most."

Naruto had already jumped up from the wooden seat and grinned that famous, sheepish grin of his.

(the one no one has seen in oh so long.)

Both of them, felt so...

(invincible.)

_...alive._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_4! _

_-_

**(3 months since.)**

**-**

"Moron." Sasuke sighed, picking up the fallen cherry blossom.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Hn, both dumb _and _deaf."

"I heard what you said, you stupid bastard." Naruto growled, his fist raised towards Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed, "_I'm_ the stupid one?"

"You ass!"

A smirk tugged at the corner of the Uchiha's lips.

"At least I have one."

"Can't you guys _ever_ go out without fighting?" Sakura groaned.

"Che." Sasuke handed her the pink blossom and then glared. "Annoying."

"_Excuse me_?"

What a wonderful way to start off such a beautiful morning.

-

-

-

Everything was back to normal.

(the reunited, irreplaceable, never-to-be-betrayed-again team 7.)

Everything was so perfect.

How likely was it for some one-in-a-million chance to come by and wreck what was meant to be?

(team 7.)

What a perfect question to ask.

-

-

-

_5!_

**Damn you irony.**

-

-

-

**(7 months past.)**

-

Sasuke fell into a coma.

-

-

2 days later.

He stopped breathing.

His heart stopped beating

"_No!"_

And Sakura...

Sakura finally found out what it was like to stop—

(team 7 stopped existing.)

—Stop—

(the world seized for a second time.)

—_Living._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_6!_

-

-

Her tears continued to gradually make their way down her cheeks, her breath ragged.

Uneven gasps for air.

"L-Lie to me."

She burrowed her head further into Naruto's strong arms.

(hiding herself from the truth.)

"Huh?"

"Please... Just _lie_ to me."

"Sakura-chan, I can't. I won't."

"Say he's here."

"No." Naruto stated, his voice faltering not once.

Sakura punched him warily in the arm.

"Say that he's just joking around."

(that he's not six feet under.)

"No."

Her puffy red eyes were staring blankly at his broad chest, she quivered.

"Say he loves me."

Naruto frowned.

"Please."

(she was begging.)

"He _did _love you." Naruto whispered, finally sliding down the wall, her by his side. Both of them just sat there, in that lone field—

(where they would one day also be buried.)

—just sitting there—

(together.)

—crying.

(as team 7.)

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_7!_

_-_

_-_

Sakura stood in front of the stone slab once a day.

(everyday.)

Somehow, she still had the strength to walk up, with that cherry blossom-scented incense, and hold onto her dear life.

To walk up to death and smile gracefully at him.

To point and laugh at death's face.

Then just pray with her imaginary Sasuke, next to a stone grave.

(his grave stone.)

A stone that is all that is left to say that Uchiha Sasuke had once existed.

(once upon a dream.)

How sad it was, he would only be known by a stupid piece of rock.

(one for future generations—oblivious to its true meaning—to come by and eventually vandalize.)

But each day, she is always reminded of her mistake.

Reminded how she couldn't keep Sasuke alive.

How she wasn't good enough.

_Good enough_—

_to keep him...alive._

But she still let her smile hide that small feeling.

Her innocence managed to cover up that that oncoming frown.

After a short—

(in her mind)

—glance at the memories that ran past her, she got up and walked away.

Away from that stone...

_Away from Sasuke._

She walked away with that fan symbol on her back—

(like he used to always do)

—until it eventually faded with the growing distance.

Then she goes back—

_Iloveyou._

_Iloveyou._

_"Saku—_

Back to continue with her life.

—_ra."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_8!_

-

Do fairytales only have happy endings?

Is there ever a happy ending to a life?

Is there ever even a _true_ happy ending?

Is there?

There is.

**There is.**

And that is something...

_Those green eyes._

Something those green eyes will _never _forget.

Pain in the world is unavoidable.

_Unavoidable._

Even if Sasuke was gone, Sakura still had her own life to continue with.

For one day...

One day...

She'll see him again.

(one day.)

_-_

_-_

_9!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Porcelain skin, white wings, beautiful green eyes, golden halo.

_Those eyes._

Those beautiful green eyes.

That pink hair, those ruby red lips, those eyes.

_Those green eyes._

A soft, true smile appeared on his beautiful face.

Onyx orbs drowned in those emeralds.

Lost in her emotions.

(her innocence.)

"Sakura..." He whispered.

His lean figured leaned down and his hands rested against her slim waist.

Sakura smiled, "_I love you, Sasuke-kun_!"

Almost unsure whether or not he was allowed to, he quickly let his lips softly graze the tip of hers.

His once deaf whisper disappeared.

"_I love you too."_

_-_

_-_

_10!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Scared._

_-_

* * *

**Reviews make me write (:**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
